


Keys to the Kingdom

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very young Mickey Mouse, upon receiving a very big job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys to the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> written way, way, way back in 2009 for kh_drabble challenge [201] Teacher.

The castle loomed in front of Mickey; all whitewashed stones and capped blue spires. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, about it's presence that should make his heart stutter, and yet it did. He procrastinated, checking the patches on his overalls, trying to wipe the excess soot from his hands. Takes a few extra moments to ponder whether he should go home and change. The king did tell him to come right over after work, but this really wasn't the place for a steamboat worker...

"Ah Mickey, there you are!" called the king from the castle stairs. Mickey watched, trying to keep his ears from drooping in a fit of nerves, as a band struck up a lively tune while the king approached him. 

"You look nervous my friend," said the king in his ever sing-song voice. 

Mickey chuckled, only a little because the rest of the sound seemed to lodge behind his tongue. "Well, Sir, I mean no disrespect but I think you may have made a mistake. There's no way you really mean for me to be here." Mickey keeps the unkind thoughts tucked away, that maybe the rest of the kingdom was right and this man was loosing his marbles. 

He's still smiling at Mickey though, even as he drops to kneel in front of the mouse; hands on Mickey's shoulders.

"Y-your Majesty." 

"Now you listen Mickey, I know what I'm doing. Your heart is strong, it's full of the light this kingdom is going to need from my successor. And besides, I'm going to be right here to help you learn anything you need, alright?" 

Mickey thinks he might cry, which he thinks is awfully unmanly for the guy who was just told he'll rule the kingdom. He sniffles instead, "Gosh your Majesty." 

And the king is laughing, loud fully belly laughs. "Please Mickey! If anyone has earned the rights to call me by my name it would be you." 

Mickey finally finds his smile again, "Heh. Alright, I'll try to do you proud, Walt."


End file.
